Silent Knight
by envesyl
Summary: Neo is bored one day and decides to entertain herself with a certain gullible knight-in-training. (Jaunes X Neo)
1. Chapter 1

Neo was walking down the street with an annoyed expression on her face. _Stupid Roman_ she thought _I can't believe he told me to take a day off. I don't need a day off_ she thought with a huff. _Oh I might as_ _well find something to do._

The first thing she did was go to her favorite ice cream store. While eating her ice cream Neo saw the perfect way to entertain herself. At the register stood a tall, blonde, skinny guy who was trying to flirt with the cashier girl and was failing horribly.

 _Oh, this is too perfect,_ she thought _I bet he can keep me entertained today._

Neo finished me her ice cream by the time Jaune had given up his attempts to woo the cashier and was walking out of the store. She silently got behind him and followed him as he walked through downtown Vale.

Jaune walked down the sidewalk with his head low and his pride hurt. "I can't believe she didn't like my line about the sprinkles," Jaune muttered to himself. "That was my best line," Jaune suddenly heard the sound of light footsteps ahead of him. He looked up and in front of him stood a small girl with brown and pink hair carrying a parasol.

"Um, hello?" Jaune said unsure of when she got there.

Neo gave him a nod and a smile.

"Alright then?" Jaune tried stepping around her but she stepped in front of him again.

Neo pointed back to the ice cream shop and then mimicked working a cash register.

"What? Oh you saw that did you?" Jaune said with a defeated expression. He looked up at the girl and saw that she was making laughing motions.

"Hey there's no need to make fun of me," Jaune said

Neo stopped at looked at Jaune while shaking her head.

"You're not making fun of me?"

Neo shook her head some more. She pointed at Jaune then at her smile.

"You liked it?"

Neo shook her head in agreement.

"Oh well thank you," Jaune said feeling better. "By the way, what's your name?"

Neo pulled out her scroll and typed out her name on it and showed it to Jaune.

"Neo? Huh that's a nice name. My name is Jaune," he said holding out his hand. Neo took it and then started to pull him along behind her.

"Woah, where are we going?" Jaune asked trying to keep up.

Neo didn't stop to answer him by instead continued to run down the streets pulling Jaune behind until they arrived at a large building with a neon controller on the front.

"The...arcade?" Jaune said between breaths.

Neo gave him an excited nod.

"Sure some arcade games could be fun," Jaune said "it might distract me from the fact that I failed to get a date again,"

Neo slapped Jaune's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Neo pulled out her scroll again. "What about me?" She wrote.

"I mean you're cute and all," Jaune said awkwardly "but I can't go on a date with you, you're like fourteen,"

Neo smacked him again before writing on her scroll "I'm twenty you ass,"

Jaune looked at the scroll then back at Neo in disbelief. "You're 20?!"

Neo gave Jaune an angry look and raised her hand again ready to hit him.

"Alright alright just stop hitting me," Jaune said with a laugh.

Neo gave a small nod of agreement, grabbed Jaune's arm, and lead him into to the arcade.

Inside the arcade was loud and chaotic. There were a hundred different machines all making their own lights and sounds. What surprised Jaune the most though was the large wall of prizes behind the counter.

"Geez there sure are some interesting prizes up there," Jaune said looking at a gooey octopus with flashing eyes.

Neo tugged on Jaune's arm and pointed up to one of the prizes on the top shelf.

After searching for a minute Jaune spotted the toy she was looking at. "That one?" He asked confused. The toy in question was a large pink elephant with a hat that looked like an ice cream sundae.

She gave him an excited nod.

"Alright then Neo, before we leave here today I'll make sure you get that elephant," Jaune said with determination.

 _Oh this is too perfect_ Neo thought _I get to watch him embarrass himself all day._

The first machine Jaune went to was a virtual shooting range. "Alright seems simple enough. Pyrrha does it all the time," he said.

Jaune scanned his scroll and started the game. As soon as the game began targets started appearing all over the screen. Some flew across the screen. Others blinked in and out of existence. A few were even spinning in circles.

Jaune started shooting as soon he saw the targets but his aim was awful. Most of his shots went wide and he barely got any of the targets. At the end of the game he received an accuracy rating of fifteen and only got five tickets.

"Well that could've gone better," Jaune said upset.

Neo on the other hand was trying not to pass out from laughing too hard at Jaune's shooting attempt.

"Well at least you are having fun," Jaune said when she finally calmed down.

The next game Jaune went to was a Wack-a-Grimm. Jaune tried to be more prepared this time but he was caught off guard by the speed that the little ursas popped out of the holes. He hit as many as he could and ended only earning ten tickets.

Neo was almost in tears.

"Don't worry Neo," Jaune said trying to saying confident. "I'll get you that toy,"

Jaune looked around at all the different games. _Come on there's gotta be at least one game I'm good at_ he thought. Then he saw the perfect one. Jaune excitedly grabbed Neo and pulled her over to a far corner.

Neo got her arm away from Jaune and quickly types into her scroll "What was that about?"

Jaune looked at her with excitement in his eyes. "I found the perfect ticket earning game," Jaune turned and looked at the machine "Skeeball,"

Neo gave Jaune a confused look as he started up the game. _Well this will at least be fun to watch_ Neo thought.

Jaune took the first ball and rolled it up the lane with a smooth motion. The ball flew up the ramp and landed perfectly into the top right hole. Jane gave Neo cocky smile.

Neo still confused, just pointed at the game.

"Back in my home we had an arcade but the only game that ever worked was the Skeeball," Jaune explained "and my younger sisters would always want something off the prize shelf and I was the one tasked with getting whatever it was, so ended up becoming really good at Skeeball,"

Jaune then grabbed the second ball and started his practiced and perfected historic motions. Each ball rolled up the lane with just the right amount of speed and force to earn the maximum amount of points.

Neo was honestly surprised. _Didn't think he'd actually be good at something. Maybe he'd actually be good to keep around for a bit longer, I could always use someone who is willing to buy things_ Neo thought to herself with a smirk.

Soon Jaune had enough tickets for the elephant. He and Neo left the arcade feeling much better about the way the day had turned out. As they were walking down the street a black car with tinted windows screeched to a stop next to them.

The driver's door opened up and out stepped a tall man with orange hair. "Ah Neo perfect I was hoping to run into you," Roman said "Who's the guy?"

Before Jaune could say anything he felt Neo grab his hand and hold it up.

"Oh really? Him?" Roman said with disbelief "Didn't think you were into," he gestured towards Jaune "That,"

Neo gave Roman a huff.

"Wait, who are you?" Jaune asked

"Me? I'm Neo's employer," Roman said

"You are?" Jaune said "You seem really familiar,

"You've probably seen me on tv kid,"

"Tv? Are you some kind of actor?"

"Sure you could say that. Either way I need Neo for a while so say your goodbyes,"

Jaune felt Neo reach into his pocket and pull out his scroll. She quickly put her number into his scroll.

"Wait how can I call you if you don't talk?" Jaune said

Neo gave Jaune a condescending look.

"Oh that's right texting,"

Neo and Roman got into the car and drove off.

"That kid is pretty stupid Neo," Roman said.

 _Yeah,_ Neo thought _but at least he's cute._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to get out. The last couple of weeks has been pretty hectic since I just started college. I'm going to try and post chapters regularly again but it may be a bit random at times.**

Jaune was laying on his bed reading the latest 'X-Ray & Vav' comic when he heard his scroll buzz. He was surprised when he saw that it was a message from Neo. It had been a few days since they had first met and neither one had contacted the other.

"Hey Jauney-boy _,"_ she had typed "What are you doing today?"

Jaune thought for a moment. _Do I tell her I'm doing nothing? No that would make me sound boring. What should I tell her?_

"I'm just hanging around," he sent back.

"Well then would you like to come hang around me then?" She quickly texted him.

 _Hang out? Like all day? Like a date?_ Jaune said becoming flustered _Come on Arc play it cool. You're chill. Ice cold even._

"Yeah, sure, I could do that," Jaune texted "Where do you wanna meet?"

"How about the soda shop on Haywood Ave.?"

M

"Sounds great. I'll be there as soon as I can,"

Jaune jumped off his bed in excitement. "Woo-hoo!" He shouted, "I can't believe I got two dates with the same girl!"

He quickly started putting on his shoes and gathering his wallet and scroll. As Jaune gathered his items the door to the room opened up and Pyrrha walked in.

"Hello Jaune," Pyrrha cheerfully

"Hey Pyrrha," Jaune said quickly as he walked out of the dorm "Can't stay and talk I've got a date,"

"Oh, of course, you do," Pyrrha said to herself.

Jaune entered the sofa shop and saw that Neo was already at a table with a cup of soda. Jaune quickly crossed across the store and sat across from her.

Neo looked up and smiled at Jaune.

"Hey Neo," Jaune said "Sorry I'm late,"

Neo typed on her scroll before sliding it over to Jaune. "It's fine," it said.

"Alright then," Jaune said awkwardly.

Neo typed out on her scroll "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Jaune said confused.

"You know for our date," Neo typed

"Uuuh, yeah," _Crap_ Jaune thought _I didn't even think about this. What's something that e could do that won't seem totally lame?_

"I was thinking that, maybe, we could go…," Jaune said nervously "To the movies,"

Neo nodded in agreement "That sounds great," she typed.

"It does?" Jaune said shocked "I mean, of course it does,"

"Well, come on, let's get going," Neo typed before grabbing Jaune by the arm and pulling him outside.

Once they were outside Jaune took the lead. Jaune and Neo walked down the streets towards where the large movie theatre was. Neo walked with her arms wrapped around Jaune's arm, and Jaune tried his best to look cool about it. Soon they arrived at the theatre and got in line for tickets.

"So Neo, what movie do you want to see?" Jaune asked

Neo looked up at the board of movies showing. There was a comedy, a couple of sappy romances, a big action movie, and a horror movie. Neo suddenly had a wonderful idea.

She pointed towards the horror movie.

"You...wanna see that one?" Jaune said a little scared.

She gave an excited nod.

"A-alright," Jaune said.

When they got to the window Jaune bought the two tickets.

"Are you sure your little sister should be watching this movie?" The clerk asked.

Neo gave her a frightening glare.

"She's not my little sister, she's my date," Jaune said.

"You're dating a child?"

"She's not a child, she's just short,"

"Oh I'm sorry, enjoy your movie,"

When they entered the lobby Neo turned her deadly gaze onto Jaune.

"What?" Jaune asked.

Neo huffed and turned away from him.

They stopped at the concession stand and got a couple of sodas and a large popcorn.

When they made into the actual theatre room they managed to find seats near the middle of the third row. As soon as they had sat down the pre-movie trailers started.

 _Oh, this is going to be perfect_ Neo thought to herself.

 _Ah man, why did she wanna see this movie? Scary movies are the worse_ Jaune thought.

When the last trailer finished the big screen went black before opening up on a young couple running through the woods.

 _Ah man, I hope it's not a bunch of cliche scenes_ Jaune mentally sighed _I hope Neo is enjoying this._

Neo looked up at the screen in confusion. _This is scary? I did scarier things yesterday._

Neo grabbed Jaune's arm to his attention and made a 'Can you believe this' face.

"I know, all these movies are super cheesy," Jaune whispered "Ah, oh no, don't stab me please," Jaune whispered mocking the people on the screen.

Neo let out a silent laughed and started making dramatic facial expressions.

Jaune laughed "Oh no, how could I have fallen right here and now I can't get up in time,"

Neo mimicked stabbing someone and both of them laughed.

They continued this back and forth through every scene of the movie, mocking every cliche that they saw, much to the annoyance of the other moviegoers.

Eventually, the movie ended with a scene where the protagonist managed to kill the killer. Jaune and Neo were still laughing about it when they walked out of the theatre.

"Oh man that was the worst movie ever," Jaune said laughing.

Neo nodded her head in agreement while making her own silent laughter.

"I'm actually glad we saw it. I didn't think a bad movie could be so good,"

Neo nodded in agreement. _What a surprise,_ Neo thought _He's not a boring as I thought. Maybe a few more dates wouldn't hurt._

As they walked down the street hand-in-hand the same black car from before stopped next to them and Roman stepped out of the vehicle. "Neo, we gotta-," he started to say before he noticed Jaune "Really? A second date?"

Neo nodded.

"Consider yourself luck kid," Roman said talking to Jaune "Neo rarely goes on a second date with guys, Now come on Neo we got business to do," Roman got back into the car.

Neo pulled Jaune towards her face gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping into the car with Roman and driving off. Jaune just stood on the sidewalk holding his hand to his face.

"He better not start hanging around the base Neo," Roman said as they sped down the street "If you two do anything you do it at his place, I don't need you playing babysitter while we are in the middle of a job" Neo punched Roman in the arm.

 _I haven't even thought about that,_ Neo thought to herself _We are in the middle of a mission._


End file.
